


Why Do You Love Me?

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Hatships, M/M, Vex Belonging AU, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross meets Smith's mom for the first time. </p><p>This is a little one-shot in Vex's "Belonging" AU. Thanks so much to Vex for all the help with proofreading this for me, as always you are a wonderful person, helper, and friend... Thank you so much... :) I hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Love Me?

“Smith?” Ross was lying curled up against Smith's side with his head on his chest and was drawing little hearts and circles on his skin absentmindedly with his finger.

“Umhmm?” Smith replied. Smith was on his back, left arm up under his head and the other draped over Ross’ shoulder, playing with his hair.

“Why did you fall in love with me?” Ross asked tilting his head slightly to look up at Smith.

Smith smiled down at Ross “Have you seen yourself mate? You’re fucking hot.”

Ross put his face down onto Smith’s chest and huffed out a little laugh. “No, really?” He said looking back up at Smith with a grin. “Why do you love me?”

“I’m being serious mate, you are one sexy man.” Smith said with a smile. “Well that and you like me too, oh and you put up with my shit. Not many people would.” He leaned down and kissed Ross’ forehead, pulling back a little he added “You’re stuck with me man; I don’t think I could ever give you up, even if I tried.”

Ross leant up and planted a kiss to Smith’s lips. Smith rolled them over and straddle Ross’ legs, kissing him deeply he ran his tongue across Ross ‘bottom lip. Ross parted his lips to let him in and let a little sigh break through the kiss.

Smith leant up onto one elbow and slowly ran his other hand down Ross’ chest and stomach, watching his face for any discomfort, seeing none he let his hand slid under Ross’ shirt, letting it skim lightly across his skin. Ross took a shuddering gasp and moaned out Smith’s name. Smith let his eyes wonder over Ross’ body then back up to his face, “You are so beautiful, you know that?” He said looking into Ross’ eyes. He leant down and captured his lips again with an opened mouthed kiss. Ross wrapped his arms around Smith and kissed back hard.

Just as things were starting to get heated Smith’s phone chimed. “Damn it.” Pulling back from the kiss, he grabbing his phone from the nightstand, and looked to see who it was. “It’s my mom, I have to take this.” He said with a sigh.

Ross tried to slow his breathing and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah… Sure go on.” He said taking a deep breath.

“Hey mom what’s up? Well I have company right now.” Smith said smiling down at Ross. “No it’s not Trott.” Smith rolled his eyes and used his hand like a puppet like someone talking too much.

Ross covered his mouth and giggled a little. With his other hand he gave Smith a light slap on the arm and mouthed “Stop”

“No mom, it’s Ross. What? no. Are you sure? Well… okay then, be there in fifteen. Yep… Love you too mom. Okay. Bye” With a deep sigh Smith hung up the phone and looked down at Ross. “Well she wants us to come to the Café and have lunch with her.”

About twenty minutes later they were standing outside the Café. Ross ran a hand through his hair nervously. “What if she doesn’t like me?” He asked looking up at Smith, worry on his face.

“She is going to love you, just like I do.” Smith replied grabbing both of Ross’ hands with his own and kissing his knuckles. “Now just remember she doesn’t know about all the magic shit. So don’t say anything about that.” He gave Ross hands a small reassuring squeeze. “Just relax and be yourself.” He leaned in and kissed Ross forehead. “Ready?” he asked.

Ross took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I guess… Yes… OK let’s do this.” He replied smiling up at Smith.

Smith leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “It’s going to be fine” And with one more quick kiss he lead Ross into the Café.

As they entered, Ross clutched Smith’s arm for a little added support. He let his eyes wander looking for a place to sit.

Smith gave him a small tug and pointed over to an empty booth at the far end of the Café. They walked over and sat down. Smith grabbed a menu and handed it to Ross, “Here you go, have a look and get whatever you want.”

Ross looked over the menu, remembering he only had a fiver in his pocket he said, “I’ll just have a tea if that’s okay.” And handed the menu back to Smith.

“No you don’t. Get some food, I know you’re hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from here.” Smith said pushing the menu back into Ross’ hands.

“I only have a fiver” Ross replied.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m buying.” He heard a woman say from his right. “You must be Ross.” She said holding out her hand and giving him a big smile.

“Oh… yes, Ross Hornby. It’s so nice to meet you Mrs. Smith.” Ross replied getting up from the table, and shaking her hand.

“Oh so polite, you could learn a thing or two from him Alex.” She said looking over at Smith. “Please sit… sit…” she said gesturing to the booth. “I’m not married and I’m too damn old to be a Miss. So please just call me Alexia.”She replied with a smile sliding into the seat next to Smith. “You’re right Alex, he is a cutie.” She added elbowing Smith in the side playfully.

“I know how to pick them. Only the best for me.” Smith replied with a smile looking over at Ross. Ross face went red with blush and he lowered his head slightly with embarrassment.

“I still have ten minutes to go before my break, take a look at the menu and get whatever you want.” She said standing back up.

“No I ca….” Ross started.

“I will not take no for an answer.” She replied putting her hands on her hips. “I mean it. Alex, tell him I mean it.” She added looking over at Smith but tilting her head towered Ross.

“Oh she means it mate. Look she even has her hands on her hips. That’s her I mean business stance” He answered laughing.

“Oh stop it.” She replied slapping him lightly on the head. “Be back in a bit boys.” She then turned and went back to work.

Ross reluctantly ordered a cheeseburger, small fries, and small Pepsi, trying to stay as cheap as he could and insisting that he was going to pay her back. Smith on the other hand went all out with a double bacon cheeseburger with the works, large loaded fries, large onion rings, large chocolate milkshake, and large banana split.

“I swear Alex no wonder we never have food in the house.” Alexia said as put the plates on the table. “Will you be able to eat all this?” she asked.

“Well that’s because I’m a growing boy.” Smith replied with a smile. “That and I knew he would order hardly anything.” He added gesturing to Ross’ small meal. Smith divided his burger and handed half of it to Ross, “You will eat that or no dessert for you young man.” He said when Ross tried to refuse the food.

 

“So Ross can you tell me a little bit about your family? Hornby is not a common name around here.” Alexia asked taking a fry from Smith’s plate.

“Oh… mom no please.” Smith stated putting his face into his hands.

“What? I’m just trying to make conversion.” She said. “I would like to know who your boyfriend is, is that so bad?”

“But mom I told you he had a little harder life than most.” Smith replied. “Ross you don…” Smith started looking over to Ross.

“No… No, it’s fine.” He said smiling at them in turn. Ross lapsed into silence for a couple of seconds, his hand automatically coming up to fondle the ring hanging from the leather cord around his neck, rubbing at it with his fingers, trying to build up enough courage to talk. “My grandmother raised me until I was ten, my mom died in childbirth and my dad left before I was born so she was the only family I ever had.”

Smith watched his mother’s face as Ross talked, eyes softening as he saw a protective and sympathetic look cross her face.

“She had been sick for quite a while before she died so it was pretty rough.” Ross admitted, keeping the particulars of his less than stellar childhood out of his story with no comment from Smith, for which he was very grateful.

“Where did you go after that?” Alexia asked. “Children’s homes?”

Ross nodded and licked at his dry lips. “I’ve lost count of the places they sent me, foster homes and group homes and a few nights in young offenders places when they couldn’t find somewhere for me.” Ross swallowed past the lump in his throat before he continued. “The last place they sent me was pretty bad so I got out of there to find my own way.”

Alexia got up and scooted onto the seat next to Ross. Gathering him up into a very tight hug she patted his back, “Oh Ross you poor thing. I’m so sorry.” She replied still hugging him. He allowed himself to be hugged and even hugged back a little. Alexia pulled back from the hug a bit but didn’t let go completely, “If you’re all alone where are you staying? You’re not on the streets are you?” She asked.

“He has a place to stay mom. Do you really think I would let my boyfriend sleep on the streets?” Smith asked with mock shock on his face. Trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“No… But, where is he staying then?” She asked with worry on her face.

“Don’t worry mom I’m sneaking him in through my window every night after you go to bed.” Smith replied with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Alex!”

“I’m kidding mom, god calm down.” Smith was laughing so hard now he could hardly talk. “Don’t worry he has a place. I promise he is very safe where he’s at.” He said wiping a tear from his face from laughing so hard.

“Well ok… If you say so.” She added moving back over to Smith's side of the booth. She looked at her watch “Shit. I have to get back to work.” She stood up and started gathering up the plates.

“Oh before I forget, I said he could stay the night. That okay with you?” Smith asked looking up at her settling back in the seat and putting his arms across the back of it.

“Well of course.” She caught Smith’s sly smile and the wiggle of his eyebrows in Ross’ direction, looking over at Ross she saw him blush and wink his eye. She put the plates back down and leant in close between the two boys across the table, and whispered. “You two are being safe, right?” She asked looking between the two. “I mean I have some tip money in my apron, if you need to like… buy something.”

“Jesus mom.” Smith said looking around to see if anyone heard.

“Well I just want you guys to be safe. You are both adults according to the law.” she said rolling her eyes. “I mean I’m not dumb Alex. I realize that you are going to do it whether I like it or not, I just… “

“Yes mom… we will play it safe.” He replied hiding his face in his hands.

Alexia looked back and forth between the two. “Well okay then… Just please do it before I get home. I would rather you not do it while I’m home.”

Smith groaned and dropped his head down on the table. “Oh… My… God.” He said hitting his head on the table with every word.

“I mean it’s not that I don’t support you and your choices, because you know I do, I always have. It’s just I still think of you as my little boy and would rather not know that you’re doing things like that, with anyone, not just Ross. You know what I mean?” She added looking over at Smith.

“Mom…. Please… Stop.” Smith said half laughing to himself at the craziness of the conversion. Ross just sat there completely shocked that this was even happening.

“Well it was so nice to finally meet you Ross.” She said picking the dishes back up.

“Oh… you to Miss…I mean Alexia.” He said with a smile.

After she walked away Ross released the breath he was holding. Smith handed Ross a butter knife and leaned back laying his head back across the seat. “Just kill me now… please?”

Ross grabbed Smith’s milkshake, bringing it up to his lips he paused briefly then looked at Smith. “I like her.” He said before taking a long drink, smiling around the straw. They both burst out into laughter.

After they finished their lunch they went for a walk in the park, making their way down to the water’s edge, they took a set on a bench. They sat in silence for a bit before Smith spoke up.”I’m so sorry about my mom back there.”

“It’s fine really.” Ross said looking over at Smith, he grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together.

“I think she is too much like me, or maybe I’m too much like her. Hell who knows, all I know is neither of us has that filter in our brain that stops us from saying exactly what we are thinking.” He said smiling over at Ross.

Ross dipped forward and kissed Smith lightly on the lips. “That’s one thing I love about you” He said looking up into his eyes with a smile.

“I never knew you had it that hard in life.” Smith replied. “I mean because of Katie’s power she was able to fill us in a little bit. But I didn’t know it was that bad. Why did you never tell me?”

Ross took a long breath, letting it out slowly. “Well I don’t really like talking about it. I don’t like bringing people down with my stupid sob story.” He said looking out across the water. “I… I just try to think of the good things in my life. Like meeting you.” He said looking back over at Smith with a small smile. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just hate upsetting you, and that’s what my life does, it upsets you. I would rather focus on making you happy.”

“But you do, you make me so happy. Your life made you who you are today.” Smith said turning to look Ross in the eyes. “Because of it you are a much stronger, more caring, and more loving person. This Ross, the one sitting right here is the Ross I know and love.” He added as he took Ross’ hands into his own. “Yes it was a horrible shit life and I am so sorry you had to go through it, but if it had been any different we might not have even met each other, and I’m so happy that I did.” He stood up and pulled Ross up to sand next to him, “You are the only one I have ever let get this close to me, Hell even Trott is not as close to me as you are. I want to spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms, kissing your lips, running my fingers through your hair, and whispering all my secrets into your ears.” He said pulling Ross in for a hug. “I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up next to you every morning.” Smith leant his forehead against Ross’ and looked him directly in the eyes. “I love you Ross Hornby and I always will. And you know what? I’m going to try my damned hardest to make the rest of your life the happiest damn life I can.” He put his hands one on each side of his face and kissed him deeply.

“You know what?” Ross said looking back at Smith when he pulled back from the kiss.

“What?” Smith replied with a smile.

“I like this answer much better than the one you gave me earlier today.” Ross said kissing the tip of his nose.

Smith smiled and wrapped his arms around Ross’ waist. “What do you say we go back home?” He asked kissing Ross’ nose back.

“I think that sounds wonderful.” Ross replied smiling.


End file.
